


In Your Eyes: Savannah's Story

by thenameissnix



Category: Glee
Genre: Babysitting, Dating, Depression, During Canon, Family Drama, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Loneliness, Losing friends, Middle School, Multi, POV Female Character, Pressuring Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameissnix/pseuds/thenameissnix
Summary: Savannah is just an ordinary 14-year-old girl who is dealing with life and its drama. She will go through friends, relationships and whatever middle and high school comes with. On top of it all: her parents are Mr. and Mrs. Schuester.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this character up and thought I share it! Obviously, some of the dialogue is going to change. This might have some cringe moments, but it’ll get better. Also I kind of wished Ryder was a junior, but since he’s a sophomore I changed this storyline for future episodes. So that’s why he’s in 8th grade in this. The story starts off as season 1, like by episode. Anyway, enjoy it! Do I really need to say I don’t own GLEE? Cause, sadly, I don’t.

Hi, my name is Savannah Brianne Schuester. I am fourteen years old and I attend Lima Middle School. My parents are Terri Delmonico and Will Schuester. My parents had me when they were nineteen. So I have the “talk” every once in a while. My dad and I have a great relationship. I can confide to him….on certain subjects, though. Unlike, me and my mom; the only thing I talked about to her is the personal stuff. My life is kind of normal. I deal with teenager stuff every day like the next girl.  
  
So it’s the first day of my 8th-grade year, and it's going smoothly. I headed into the lobby to meet my friends: Vanessa Johnson, Jenna Ernest, and Ryder Lynn. As we figured out where our lockers were, I saw some guy from our grade. He was a jock; I can sense it for some reason. He smiled at me, devilishly. I smiled back.  
  
So, my mom found a loophole in one of the laws, which I can work at a business thingy-bobber. So I work at Sheets ‘N’ Things. She doesn’t pay me upfront, but she gives me an allowance for doing what I need/supposed to do. It really gets interesting in here. One time a drunken guy had come in here and asked Zara, she works at the register if she had any shoes for him to eat. Her face was priceless; other than that it’s quite boring here. Right now I’m supposed to fold sheets, but, being the lazy person I am, I just don’t want to walk over there. Instead, I’m talking to Selena, a 16-year-old greeter, who doesn’t feel like greeting people…more like every day. I get distracted by my mom teaching Howard Bamboo how to fold a fitted sheet. “I can’t do this, I’m dyslexic,” he says. “Maybe I should stick to towels and washcloths.”  
“Howard, if you can’t fold a fitted sheet you cannot work at Sheets ‘N’ Things.” My mom replies, stern. The front bell dinged. “Associate’s return,” I heard Brian yelled. “Go!” She yelled at Howard. “And make sure she has a receipt.” Howard walked off and my mom shook her head. Then my dad came up to her.  
  
“Hey,” he said.  
“Hey there handsome,” My mom replied. They kissed.  
“Rose beef on pumpernickel, your favorite.”  
“Oh does it have mayo?”  
My dad kind of look nervous, then he replied: “uhh…yeah?”  
“Will! If I get my diabetes back I can’t get pregnant.” Yes, they are trying to have another kid. I thought I was fine enough, but I guess they just want to feel like they had a kid at the right time I guess. “What’s wrong with you?”  
My dad sighed. “Yeah, so I’m going to be late for a couple weeks? I’m monitoring afterschool detention.”  
“What?”  
“I had to make a deal with Figgins to keep Glee Club.” My dad runs a thing call Glee Club. Never heard of one or seen one. He calls them “The New Directions”.  
“But Will, I’m on my feet 2 hours a day, three times a week here-“wow that’s a lot of work, I rolled my eyes. “-now I have to go home and cook dinner for me and Savannah?”  
Howard walked back to them. “This lady asked if she can return these sheets, but something tells me we got another bed wetter.”  
My mom turns to my dad and says: “See what I have to deal with here, hmm?” She then sees me and says: “Savannah, get back to work.” So I went around the corner and “worked”. Then I heard my dad talking to Sandy Ryerson. He’s our best customer; even though he is crazy. By the sounds of it, it’s getting weird over there. So I decided to go over there. As I walked up to them, I heard Sandy tell Zach that the toilet seat cover looks like barf.  
“How may I help you, Mr. Ryerson,” I asked him. I notice my dad mouthing “thank you.”  
“Savannah, what does this look like to you,” Sandy said as he holds up the toilet seat cover. I don’t blame him, it’s ugly looking.  
“That makes me want to barf on it.” And I wasn’t lying.  
  
I was doing homework in the living room. My parents are in my mom’s craft room doing a puzzle or something “creative” what my mom likes to call it. It was all quiet till I heard my parents start yelling. They do this a lot. One minute they kiss and tell each other they love them. The next they fight over the stupidest stuff. They act like a bunch of middle schoolers.  
My dad is at Carmel High School with his glee club as a “field trip”. Something about being “the” team to beat at Nationals. It’s been five hours so it must be over soon. My mom is putting up a “congratulations” banner in the dining room. I sometimes worry about this woman. I mean what is with “congratulations”? What’s there to congratulate? My dad came to the door and saw the banner. He looked confused like I was when I saw it.  
“This is amazing, Terri,” he told my mom. “But what is the congratulations for? The kids haven’t won anything yet.”  
“I’m pregnant,” she said, smiling.  
He laughed, and then he looked serious. “Are you serious,” he asked. “Terri, don’t you mess with me.” She smiled big. “Oh my god, I can’t believe it. We’re going to have another baby.” They laughed and kissed.

I knew my life would be different.


	2. Showmance

So we are sitting in some random house, looking at some random diagram of a house, listening to some random lady talking about “slice of the American dream.” I can tell my dad is not so happy being here, either, or is he nervous? Oh well, either way, I’m stuck in this boring situation.  
“I got a question about the trees,” my mom started asking. Why does she want to know about the trees? “It’s been my personal dream to cut down my own Christmas tree-“What the hell mom? “-and do they come in different colors-“seriously? “-obviously we are extending our family and I have a great sense that it might be a girl.”  
I guess this all started when my Aunt Kendra came over for Sunday brunch. My cousins: the Guardi triplets; were running around the whole apartment, not eating, shredding our pillows, I mean how can they keep calm during this chaos? Luckily I took an Advil before they came. I had to babysit them a lot in the past, but I am not used to them.  
“I just don’t understand where you’re going to put the nursery,” My Aunt Kendra stated to my mom.  
My mom replied with: “I know right?”  
“We have a second bedroom,” my dad said, looking annoyed. I laugh a little. Like you can’t really blame him, can you?  
“No, Terri, you cannot give up your craft room,” Aunt Kendra protested. “A mother needs her respite. That craft room is the only thing that’s going to keep you from going all Susan Smith on that little angel.” Then she turns to my dad and says: “Post-partum runs in our family.” Then my Uncle Phil gets up from the table, which causes my Aunt Kendra to stare at him and asks: “Where do you think you’re going?”  
Nervously, my uncle replies “The bathroom. All that bran-“  
“No, you can’t, Kyle needs his inhaler.” He sat back down.  
***Back to present time***  
“This banner was made my Ecuadorian children,” the lady said. Really this is a weird person.  
“This sounds great, Terri,” My dad told my mom. “But there are nine foreclosures on our street. Why not try those?”  
“I’m not raising our baby in a used home,” She replied. “They’re not clean. Look at this sun nook isn’t it beautiful?” It was.  
“Is it extra?” my dad asks nervously.  
“The price in the brochure is the basic model, everything else is a la carte,” The lady said. “The grand foyer is an extra 14,000, and the sun nook is an extra 24.” My dad put his hand on his forehead and looked frustrated. “I’ll let you two talk.” She then walked off.  
“We can’t afford this, Ter,” my dad had said.  
“We already did the math, Will,” My mom said. “All we need to do is give up Applebee’s and not run the AC for the first couple of summers.”  
“But I love Applebee’s,” I protested.  
“Well, we can’t afford it.”  
“Well we obviously can’t afford the sun nook or the grand foyer, if we bite off more we can chew, we’ll lose everything. We need to pick one.” He said.  
“Come here, I got something to show you.” We then walked into some pink bedroom with a sign that says “A Princess Sleeps Here”.  
“This is where our daughter or gay son will sleep-“I rolled my eyes, my dad nudges me. I smiled. “-I was thinking we could put one of those small pianos in here and you guys can play songs for me.”  
“That’s great; Terri, but we still can’t afford everything.”  
“It’s my very own Sophie’s Choice.” My mom put her hand on her heart and looked hurt. My dad rolled his eyes and I nudged him. He smiled.

“Fine,” my mom finally says. “I’m going to give up the grand foyer for the sun nook, but I need the polish door handles.” My dad sighed. “Think of our future, Will.”  
“Let’s go sign those papers,” My dad kissed mine and my mom’s head.


	3. Acafellas

We were sitting at the dining room table with my grandparents. We sometimes have these dinners, but it's really rare. My grandpa works at an insurance company and my grandmother does nothing except drink.  
"When did you start cooking, Terri," My grandmother asks my mom.  
"Oh it's nothing," My mom shrugged like it was nothing. She's not a very good cook... "Look out for bones." My grandma just looked at the plate, disgusted. I don't blame her... My parents look at each other and then my dad smiled.  
"I can't hold it in any longer," My dad suddenly said. He stood up with a wine glass in his hand and said, "Mom, Dad, Terri's pregnant...It's a boy!" Both of my grandparents exclaimed.  
"What," My mom yelled. I don't know why she yelled 'what'.  
"Another grandbaby," My grandmother yelled with excitement.  
"Uh, honey," My mom asked my dad. "I thought we weren't going to tell anyone yet?" My dad just shrugged and smiled.  
"No worries," My grandfather started. "I spent months in the Hanoi Hamilton, never said a word, is that right, pumpkin?"  
"That's right doodle," Grandma replied.  
"Yeah, we are turning the craft room into a nursery," Mom said.  
"OHHH SHOW ME!!" They walked off. Still, don't believe my family's crazy? "Savvy, come join us!!" I went with them and rolled my eyes.  
***School***  
I’m just sitting here in English. We have to write a short story this whole period because our teacher is lazy as hell. Anyway, I’m in the same class as Austin Kamp. Remember that guy I mention? It’s him. He is a jock; he’s on the football team. I haven’t really talked to him. I know this stuff because we had to introduce ourselves to the class, which by the way is the most embarrassing thing ever. Anyway, he had moved here this past summer, maybe that’s why I hadn’t seen him before. I went back to my “story” which is really me writing down whatever comes to mind. She never reads our papers. I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
“Hey,” it was him, Austin. I have to admit he’s cute. “You’re Savannah, right?”  
“Uh, yeah,” I replied, nervously. Why am I nervous?  
“Look, can I seat next to you from now on? That kid next to me keeps giving me the stink eye.”  
“Uh, sure you can.”  
“Cool.” He sat down next to me. “So who’s that group of friends you usually hang out with?”  
“Uh, their names are Vanessa, Jenna, and Ryder.”  
“So are you and this Ryder guy together?”  
“No, we are best friends. We have been since Kindergarten.”  
“You know you’re kind of cute.”  
I was speechless. Why was I speechless? The bell rang before I could reply.  
***My house***  
It’s very hard to sleep at night when your dad has his “band” or “group” or whatever he wants to call them. Not only that, but I keep thinking about Austin. He said I was cute. Does that mean he likes me?  
***Benchwarmers Sports Bar***  
my dad made his own acapella group called the "Acafellas". That makes my theory about my family being crazy proven more. I got a chance to go to a bar, because of them, so I'm fine with it. They were performing “Poison” by Bell Di Voe. They are actually pretty good. My dad is actually a good singer. My grandparents are so excited to see them perform. They even have a CD. I’m really proud of him. I knew that if they hadn’t had me he would be a big star, probably. I do sometimes think I ruin my parents’ dreams for being born. And sometimes I get that feeling from my mom. I may seem all confident in myself, but really I have my downs. If only I can proof to my mom, that I wasn’t a mistake.


	4. Preggers

***My House***  
If I haven’t proven that my family is crazy, this might change your mind. My mom is practicing giving birth in our living room. I REPEAT practicing giving birth on the LIVING room FLOOR. It was my Aunt Kendra’s idea.  
“You’re doing great, baby. Just keep breathing,” My dad said. I’m just surprised that he’s a part of this.  
“NO NO NO,” Kendra said, frustrated. “Giving birth is now like how it is in the movies. It is bloody and bestial and you get poop all over your cowboy boots. Did you not learn anything when Savannah was born?”  
“Don’t’ bring me into this,” I said. Please?  
“Well, I’m just trying to be supportive,” My dad said, in his defense. “When we had Savannah it was last minute and I was always at school so I couldn’t take these classes.”  
“I told you guys not to bring me into this,” I said.  
“Well, this isn’t about you, Will,” Aunt Kendra said.  
“I’m sorry, Kendra when was I making this about me?”  
“Ugh. You have to be liked, Will. You’re nice and supportive and you avoid conflict.”  
My dad looked at my mom to see if it was true, she nods. Then he looked at me and I said: “kind of…”  
“Your wife is going to be pushing a watermelon out of her boy howdy in five months. She doesn’t need nice, she needs dolomites.”  
“I can be tough,” my dad said, so sure of himself.  
“Sure you can, sweetie.” She then came down to their level and kneed down. “Okay, why don’t you come on down here? I’m going to show you how to rub the gas bubbles out of your wife’s stomach.”  
All of a sudden my mom started panicking. I think she’s having an anxiety attack.  
“I don’t want him touching my stomach,” my mom said. “I mean, maybe he would bruise the baby!” What the hell mom?  
“What?” my dad looks as confused as I was.  
“Honey, would you make me a BLT?”  
“Uh, sure, but it’s going to take a while.”  
“That’s ok. Go with him, Savannah.”  
“Uh, ok.” I followed my dad to the kitchen. He got the buns out; I got the lettuce and tomato out.  
“I hope to watch this doesn’t make you want to have a baby,” he said to me. Remember when I said they usually give me “the talk” every once in a while? This is one of those moments.  
“Trust me after seeing that I probably won’t be able to watch _Secret Life_ anymore.”  
“Good, because you’re my daughter and I don’t want some guy to take advantage of you.” He kissed my head. Then he walked back into the living room with two sandwiches. I heard a ding. I checked my phone. It was a text from Austin:  
“ _Hey I know this is out of nowhere, but do you want to go out?_ ”  
My heart fluttered. My cheeks turn red. Why am I blushing over him?  
“ _Sure,_ ” I replied.  
***a few days later, at school***  
I was at my locker getting my math book out. My friend, Vanessa came up to me.  
“So I heard from a little birdie that you are dating Austin now,” She asked. “Well, are you?”  
“Yes, I am,” I said as I closed my locker. “Does it matter?”  
“No, I just need to know everything it is that you do.”  
“Uh, stalker, much?”  
“I meant because I’m your best friend since 2nd grade.”  
“Well, my parents don’t know yet.”  
“Are you actually hiding something from them?”  
“No, I’m just waiting for the right time.”  
“What would your dad think?”  
“He’s going to be mad at first, but it’s not like I’m really breaking any rules here.” The bell rang. “I got to go to math, see you later?”  
“Yeah, see you later.”  
***That night***  
I was lying in bed looking at my phone. Austin and I have been texting non-stop all night. Thank god for unlimited texting. We had said goodnight already.  
“How far along is she,” I heard my mom said.  
“A few weeks,” I heard my dad reply. “It breaks my heart. I mean, they’re scared to death. They’re just kids. They can’t raise a baby.”  
I wonder who they’re talking about…  
***Two days later***  
My dad and I went to the football game to support the team because apparently, my dad helped them to dance their way to “victory”? My family is so weird. Anyway, we walked up the bleachers.  
“Do you mind if we sit here,” my dad asks some redhead.  
“No,” she said. “I don’t mind.”  
“At least, we know it’s clean.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh, Emma, this is my daughter, Savannah.”  
“Hi,” she says to me as she extends her hand out for me to shake. I shake it and say hi back. A bad rendition of the National Anthem on the trumpet was playing. After that earsplitting moment, they started the game.  
Only twenty seconds left of the game, they were getting beaten…pretty bad. They got in the position for the next play. All of a sudden an earsplitting feedback started to happen. Then the song “Single Ladies (Put a Ring on it)” came on and the football team started to do the dance! Everyone started to laugh and dance along. Afterward, they snap the ball and got a touchdown!

Five seconds left in the game, if we make the field goal we win! This kid, I think his name is Kurt, goes up to the ball. He twirls around his hand to let the guy know to play the song. Kurt kicks the ball and…HE MAKES IT! That’s the first game that William McKinley High School won!


	5. Rhodes Not Taken

***Diner***  
Going to the diner every once in a while is actually really nice. We always get the same stuff. Mom always gets a salad that supposedly makes her stay “thin”. I mean she is thin, but I’m sure they’re something unhealthy in it; Dad always gets a hamburger and a side of fries, and I get the same thing as my dad except with a milkshake. I’m sitting next to my mom, who’s eating her third slice of grasshopper pie.  
“Why haven’t you been having morning sickness,” My Dad asks my mom out of nowhere. “Quinn Fabray is upchucking every five minutes.”  
“That’s good,” She replies, excited. “That means the baby is not a Mongol.”  
“So is it bad that you’re not?”  
“No, sweetheart, you should ask Howard Bamboo about my Linda Blair impersonations every five minutes at work.” This woman is so crazy that I have to keep repeating it because it’s hard not to mention it.  
“So, Savannah how’s school so far,” Dad asks me while eating a fry.  
“Actually, I need to tell you guys something,” I said. They both looked at me curiously. “I have a boyfriend.” My dad almost choked on his fries.  
“You have a boyfriend, since when?”  
“Last week…”  
“You mean you kept it a secret for a week?”  
“Oh, Will, get over it,” My mom said. I was shocked was she actually sticking up for me? “Be surprised she even got a boyfriend.” Never mind.  
“Terri-“  
“What?” A waiter looks like in his twenties, came up to us.  
“Anything else, guys?” He asks us.  
“How about another piece of pie,” My mom asked.  
“What are you going for the record or something?”  
“I’m with child.” She put her hand on her stomach. He looked away, embarrassed.  
“Hey, I think I know you,” Dad started to say. “Were you in my Spanish class?”  
“Yeah a few years ago,” The waiter replied. “I go to Carmel now.”  
My dad looked confused. “Didn’t you graduate? You must be at least twenty-two-“  
“Twenty-four, they keep failing me so I can stay in Vocal Adrenaline.”  
“Is that legal?”  
“I don’t know, I’m the only one who can do the triple flip.”  
“Yeah…how about that other piece of the pie,” My mom said, annoyed.  
“How about it,” he said as he left. My dad looked nervous.  
“Honey, are you ok,” My mom asked.  
“Yeah,” my dad replied. He ate a bit of the pie that was left.  
***My Locker***  
I was getting my stuff out of my locker when Ryder came up to me.  
“Savannah,” he started. “Why are you dating Austin?”  
“Does it matter who I date,” I asked.  
“You know me; I only interfere when I feel you’re in danger.”  
“Well, I’m fine, ok?”  
“Maybe now, but not later.”  
“Ryder, calm down.” I closed my locker. “Everything will be fine.”  
***WMHS***  
It was the glee club’s invitational and I thought I come to support my dad. I was in the auditorium waiting for it to start. The curtains went up. Some old lady started performing “Last Name” by Carrie Underwood. It ended and everyone clapped, I did too, but it should’ve been the actual members.

After the intermission, Emma sat next to me and said hi. I said hi back. Then my dad came by and sat next to us (me in the middle). He kissed my forehead. The music started. They started to perform “Somebody To Love” by Queen. They were amazing.


	6. Vitamin D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m at the point of writing a fanfiction where I start developing writer’s block :/ No worries I am not giving up on all of you. Some chapters may be short for a while, but don’t give up on me

Lunch time in middle school is like walking through a piece of land filled with a bunch of dangerous animals. Seriously, trying to carry your lunch while walking through about a billion people tight into one room that supposedly can hold almost the whole school is messed up; whoever design cafeterias need a new floor plan. I guess it’s worth it.  
I walked over to a table where my friends are sitting. I sat down next to Vanessa. Austin came up to us. Ryder looked mad.  
“Hey, can I sit next to you, babe,” Austin asked me.  
“Uh, I guess,” I replied looking at my friends. He sat down and put his arm around me. Vanessa just looked at me and smiled; Jenna looked confused; and Ryder looked mad, still. I just smiled, praying someone would speak up.  
“So, Austin, what’s up,” Ryder asked, glaring at him. This is just great! Ryder made seem like being nice to Austin, but he obviously hates on him.  
“Uh, not much,” Austin replied, confused. I think Austin can sense Ryder doesn’t like him.  
That afternoon I had found out my mom got a new job. Why? I have no idea. Has to do something about my dad being stress over getting a second job. To be honest, I think it’s because of her. Let’s just keep that between us.  
The next day in English, I was writing an essay on “The Boy in the Striped Pajamas” when Austin pulled up a seat in front of me.  
“Hey,” He said, while he smiled. Gosh, his smile his makes me breathless.  
“Hey,” I replied.  
“So does Ryder hate me or something?”  
I scoffed. “No what makes you think that?”  
“Savannah, I know you are lying.”  
My defenses are gone. “Ok, he does, but he is obviously jealous.” I have no idea where that came from. Ryder being jealous is not him at all.  
“Jealous of what,” he asked, curious.  
“You, because he likes me,” I am probably the worst liar ever. Ryder doesn’t like me. If Ryder found out, I am dead.  
“I’m just surprised he hasn’t asked you out yet.” He kissed my cheek. “See you later babe.”  
Yep, I am screwed.  
What’s worse than making up a lie which probably would end Ryder’s rep and our friendship? Dinners at my house; ok maybe not, but I am trying to tell myself that it is. It has been awkward lately, though. Ever since my mom started working at the high school, there has not been one word spoke at the table. I am never the one who speaks so that’s mainly why. When we do speak at the table it’s like this:  
“Lots of ants on the sidewalks today,” She would say.  
“Pretty late in the season for that,” He would reply with.  
And I would be like; _this family gets weirder and weirder every day_.  
I just feel bad for my little brother…oh yeah, mom told dad we are having a little boy, so that means I. Am. Screwed. For those of you out there with a little brother, all I have to ask is…how do you survive?  
The next day I just casually looking through my locker, when abruptly Ryder shut my locker almost on my hand.  
“I never pegged you as a liar,” He says to me.  
“Um, excuse me,” I asked, but I know what he is trying to say.  
“You told my mom about my math test saying I got an A+?”  
Whew. “Oh yeah, that? Well your mom had that looked in her eyes and I didn’t want to disappoint you…what grade did you get?”  
“C+. Thank god, because my mom would’ve killed you for making up a false accusation. She doesn’t hate you for missing two letters.”  
“Ok, that’s good I guess.” I laughed. “What’s the point of almost tearing off my hand?”  
“I wanted to scare you.”  
“Of…course.”  
“Well see ya Sav.”  
“See ya.” That was so close.


	7. Throwdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading this fanfiction and I thought I really need to update! I want to know what you guys think of Ryder’s and Savannah’s friendship, Savannah’s and Austin’s relationship, etc. Tell me what you guys like and don’t. I love to hear what my readers think about my characters. (: Please review!! (:

I was sitting in the school library, working on my paper for English, which is about nothing—yet again.  Jenna came up to me and sat down in front of me.  
“When did you and Austin start dating,” Jenna asked.  
“Why is everyone asking me this,” I asked.  
“Just wanted to know, because he is cute, you are so lucky!”  
“Thanks, Jenna. If only Ryder….and my dad felt that.”  
“It’s not like you’re pregnant or getting married…are you?”  
“What, no?”  
“Good, that would not be good.”  
“Yeah”  
“Anyway about Ryder, don’t listen to him. He just wishes he can date you!”  
Did I hear that right? “Wait...what?”  
She covered up by saying, “Oh nothing…”  
“Um…ok?” She got up and left. Wonder what that was about…  
   
We were sitting in the kitchen eating dinner tonight; yeah we have two places to eat dinner at in this apartment. My mom is on the phone with my Aunt Kendra. I can hear my cousins yelling in the background. How they survive that? I have no idea.  
“You’re right,” my mom replied. “Maybe we can use the money for the vaccines and use for the organic crib? What are the chances of the baby getting polio?” is this woman serious? Suddenly, my dad grabs the phone from her and talks into it and says:  
“Bye, Kendra” and he hangs it up.  
“That was rude,” my mom said. “Don’t take your bad day at work out on me.”  
“I’m not trying to, Ter, I just don’t want to feel powerless at home, the same way I do at school and hear you making plans about our son with your sister. I never even felt the baby kick yet and the only time ive been to the OBGYN appointment was to take Finn and Quinn to their ten-week ultrasound.”  
“Really,” She asked. “How was it?”  
“Fine, it’s a girl, but that’s not the point.”  
“Then what is the point, Will?”  
“The point is I am the father of that baby.” He gets up and turns around. “And I am coming to your next appointment.” He walks away. Why didn’t I interrupt, you ask? Well, it was so intense, I felt like I was watching an ABCFamily drama.  
   
I had a last minute shift at Sheets N Things, which is very boring because it’s not like I do anything anyway. Business is usually slow. There was a ding coming from the doors. Finally customers! I have no idea I was excited. I saw Ryder walk in with his mom.  
“Hey Savvy,” He said to me.  
“Hey so shopping,” I asked, well no duh Savannah, this is a store.  
“Yeah, mom needed to get something for her and dad’s bathroom, something about making look nicer.”  
“Aisle seventeen has amazing shower curtains, well to adults apparently.”  
He chuckled. “I saw your little boyfriend at Dick’s Sporting Goods.”  
“What were you doing at Dick’s Sporting Goods, you don’t play sports.”  
“Who said I didn’t?”  
“Oh yeah, what sport is it?”  
“Football…”  
“You’re joking right?”  
“Nope; I joined football. So I will be seeing your boyfriend everyday…sadly.”  
“You are doing football? Please tell me I am dreaming.”  
“No, you are not dreaming.”  
“Congrats I guess?”  
“Thanks, Savannah, you are very supportive,” He pretended to be hurt. “That’s why I like you.”  
Wait, hold on? “Like me?”  
Ryder looked at me weird. “Yeah. You know as a friend…”  
“Of course, I was brain dead there for a second.”  
“Ok, well I got to go, bye”  
“Bye.” I totally swear he didn’t mean it like that…  
   
I was sitting in the living room doing my homework, while my dad grade papers.  
“Ryder joining football,” my dad asked.  
“I know I was shocked too,” I replied. He laughs. My mom walks in holding a beer and giving to my dad.  
“Thanks, honey,” he said while we grabbed it. “Let me finish grading these papers.”  
“What you think the kids weren’t drunk writing them,” Mom said. I did laugh. She sat down. “Honey, I’ve been a crummy wife lately.”  
“Terri, you’re carrying my baby, I have no right to expect anything more than that from you.” Really dad really you have to say that?  
“No, that’s my sister’s marriage and I don’t want it.” She moves to the couch next to him. “Anyway, listen. I think that I might be able to help you with your problems at school.”  
“Uh, thanks, Terri, but the last time you helped out at school, it didn’t go over very well.”  
“But…”  
He sighed. “Besides, this is serious. I mean, Sue said she wouldn’t rest until she saw me fired.”  
“Well, all the more reason. You got to do whatever it takes, honey. You got to get down in the gutter if you want to win this.”  
   
My dad picked me up from school, he was smiling and I didn’t know why. When we got home my dad yelled: “Hey, babe, you home?” I walked into my room, putting my backpack up. My phone dinged. It was a text from Austin.  
_“Didn’t get a chance to talk to you today :)_ _Anyway, Ryder joined football, hope he doesn’t take his jealousy out on me. I also wanted to know if you wanted to go on a small date next week._  
I smiled. Austin is a very sweet guy. I should check with my parents if we are doing anything next week, but I decided not to.  
_“It’s a date!”_


	8. Mash-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: does involve pressuring sex in this chapter so if you can’t handle it skip it or wait/go to the next chapter.

I was over at Austin’s house and we started to kiss…which turn into making out. He put his hands on my back to the top of my pants. I grabbed his hand back.  
“Danger zone there, partner,” why the hell did I say, partner?  
“Come on, Sav,” Austin protested. “Everything will be all right.”  
“Uh, no it won’t. I am not ready.” Never thought I actually say no to a guy about having sex. I guess all girls have to at some point.  
“I’ll pull out in time, trust me.”  
“Austin, the answer is no! Why are you even acting like this?”  
“I’m sorry, it’s just I really love you, Savannah, and I want to show you it.” He was trying to get me to sleep with him, I can tell; pulling the “I’m sorry” card.  
“If you love me you would respect my choice in waiting.”  
“You’re right.” He said, looking guilty.  
Next day in school…  
Vanessa and I are in the lunch line. I needed some comfort from her; thank god this line always takes forever.  
“So he technically just tried to force you to do it,” Vanessa asked.  
“Not really, I guess you could say so…” I replied, really confused.  
“Why are you confused? Did he touch you in the not allowed zone or-“  
“He made it to my butt-“  
“You mean…”  
“You pervert I meant his hand did.” We had pay for our lunches and headed to our table. “I kind of not want to sit with him at lunch.”  
“Knowing him he’ll come over to the table anyway,” We both sat down.  
“Vanessa,” I started. “Please don’t tell anyone ok, not Ryder, not Jenna and DEFINATLY not my dad.”  
“I won’t,” she said. “I am your best friend.” I sighed.  
That afternoon, I had to work. Mom took the day off to “prepare” to be a mother. At least she’s prepared for this child…Dad told me we are having a girl and not a boy. Phew. Be easier in my opinion. So, I was putting up hand soap when my phone ding, I grabbed it and saw it was from Ryder.  
Ryder: Dude your boyfriend is an ass.  
Then I reply back: how?  
Ryder:  He purposely pushed me.  
Me: You do know it's football right?  
Ryder: No, I meant in the locker room.  
Me: Doesn’t sound like him…  
Ryder: You believe your boyfriend over your best friend?  
Me: No Ryder I don’t. I just-just need to get back to work. I put my phone up.  
English class the next day was boring, as usual. Austin sat next to me.  
“Are you avoiding me,” he asked.  
“No,” I said.  
“Why haven’t you spoken to me?”  
“A lot is going on, Austin, ok?”  
“Like what?”  
“The fact that my boyfriend pushed my best friend yesterday is part of that list. Why the hell would you have done such a thing like that?”  
“Look, I didn’t push him; some of the guys pushed me into him.”  
“Doesn’t seem like it.”  
“Believe me, Sav, Why would I lie to you?”  
I sighed. “You’re right.”  
“Why would Ryder lie to you is what it should be your question.”  
“It’s probably because he is jealous. He seems to act like that all the time lately.”  
“He needs to know I’m your boyfriend and he’s not,” Austin said.  
I just looked down. I care for Ryder, but it seems like he is messing with my relationship with Austin.


	9. Wheels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! I’m having writer’s block on Glee: TNG so please be patient on that; until then how about some Savannah? It’s a filler chapter. This probably wasn’t a very good chapter, but I hope the next one will be better for you guys. (:

***Middle school***  
So we are having that kind of assembly at school where they warn us about bullying and how everyone should stop it. This would work for like two days, and then everything would be back the way it was. The assembly was over with so we all headed back to our classes. I started walking down the hallway when Ryder stopped me.  
“Hey, Sav,” He started.  
“What,” I asked.  
“I was thinking that we could-“ Ryder got interrupted by Austin who put his arm around me.  
“Hey babe,” Austin said as he kissed my cheek. “What are you guys talking about?”  
“Nothing,” Ryder said, looking like he was going to kill him. “Just nothing,” then he walked off.  
“So I was thinking,” Austin hold my hands while talking. “We could hang out tonight at my house.”  
“I don’t know, Austin,” I said, he is obviously planning something.  
“Why not? All we’ll do is talk.”  
“I have a family thing,” I lied.  
“If anything changes let me know.” He leaves.  
It’s after school and I’m in the choir room at the high school and there are a bunch of wheelchairs in it. This makes me second guess about joining next year…  
“Dad why are there wheelchairs in here…” I regret asking.  
“I’m showing what compassion is to my students in glee,” He replied.  
“By making them sit in a wheelchair?” Sounds good so far…  
“One of the students in here is in a wheelchair and I feel like he’s been discriminated against.”  
“How can you tell?”  
“I was going to do a bake sale to raise money for the handicapable bus for him and they refused to and told him his dad should take him.”  
“Well, that’s rude.”  
“I know, I don’t like it one bit.”  
“People can be so...ugh!” I sighed in frustration. Crap, probably shouldn’t have done that. He’s going to ask me questions like-  
“Everything going well with uh….your boyfriend, what’s his name? Dustin?”  
-that.  
“His name is Austin, dad, Austin.” God, I mean I know he doesn’t like him, but geez.  
“Oh, that’s right, that’s right…” as he looked through papers. I just rolled my eyes.  
“Are we going home soon?”  
“Yeah, just let me put these papers up.”  
“Ok.” After what seemed like forever of him putting papers up, he turned his lights off and we headed out.  
“How come we haven’t met him yet?”  
“He’s busy with football.”  
“Ah. Well, I kind of hope we see him soon. I need to see if he’s good for you.”  
“He is good, dad. He’s nice.” Well kind of…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this short chapter, it was mostly a filler chapter.


	10. Ballad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that scripted form is frown upon, but I used it for their Facebook messages, so hope that’s all right with y’all.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee, nor Facebook

“We haven’t hung out in like forever,” Jenna told me, while she, Vanessa & I were in the library looking for books.  
“I know, I know,” I said for what seemed like the 100th time.  
“Maybe, it’s because of your little boyfriend,” Vanessa chimed in.  
“Look, I haven’t been hanging out with Austin, _all the time_. You guys are starting to sound like Ryder.”  
“Somebody’s jealous…”  
“Why would Ryder be jealous?” Both Jenna and Vanessa scoffed. “What?”  
“He obviously likes you,” Jenna stated. I just scoff.  
“No, he doesn’t.” They both just laughed at me. “He doesn’t.”

“Whatever you say…” Vanessa said. He doesn’t…does he?  
                                                                                                                                ***

“Mom, I’m home,” I said as I walked inside the apartment.  
“Yeah, do your homework,” she replied. Such a nice home environment is it, huh?  
“Uh-huh,” I replied, I went into my room and dropped my backpack on my bed and I grabbed my textbooks and sat at my desk. My computer dinged. I awoke my monitor and checked Facebook.  
_Ryder: Hey_  
_Me: Hey_  
_Ryder: So when can we hang out again?_  
I just sighed.  
_Me: I don’t know…Jenna and Vanessa are asking me this as well._  
_Ryder: It’s because of Austin is it?_  
_Me: Not really, I have more going on as well._  
_Ryder: Let me know when you’re actually free._  
_Me: Hey before you go, who do you have a crush on?_  
I know I seemed eager, but I needed to know the truth.  
_Ryder: Why?_  
_Me: Just tell me._  
_Ryder: You know that girl in our Science class?_  
_Me: Which one?_  
_Ryder: Selena Duquette._  
_Me: Why her?_  
_Ryder: Have you seen her? She’s cute…_  
_Me: I see…_  
_Ryder: I got to go, bye!_  
_Me: Bye!_  
I knew he was lying.  
                                                                                                                                ***

I kind of worked on my homework, but not really. I laid in bed looking at the ceiling. I heard someone knock on the door, I didn’t know who, but my mom sounded confused and excited at the same time. I got up and looked into the kitchen…there was this brunette teenage girl wearing some sweater with a skirt and flats, what kind of get-up is that? Who the hell is she?  
                                                                                                                            ***

“Hey, Sweetie,” My dad yelled for my mother, as he sat on the couch. “Something smells good.” That brunette gave him a beer. “Oh, thanks.”  
“You’re welcome,” she said to him. He looked shocked, I would too if some wacko dressed person handed me something out of the blue. She mentioned she made Venison Casserole…really?

“I’M TAKING RACHEL HOME!” I heard him yell as he grabbed his keys and told “Rachel” to come with him. That was the highlight of my night.  
                                                                                                                             ***

Sitting in English, next to Austin, and he keeps talking about football like it was the greatest thing since sliced bread. Like, damn, I get it, you like it.  
“Uh, Austin,” I said.  
“What,” He asked.  
“I’m not really fond of hearing about football, All. The. Time!”  
“Sorry, I just don’t have anyone to share it with.”  
“I get it, but I have a lot I want to talk about, but I know you might not like it.”  
“Well, sorry.” I just rolled my eyes. “Anyway, about our date on Saturday…”  
“What about it,” I asked, while I wrote down what the teacher was writing on the board.  
“I am busy that day.”  
“With what,” I looked at him. Was he making this up, because I told him I didn’t like football?  
“My parents want to ‘bond’, or so they like to call it.”  
“Parents still do that?”  
“Uh, yeah, I guess?” He kind of chuckled.  
“That’s actually great timing because my friends keep bugging me to hang out.”  
“Like Ryder?” I gave him a look. “What I don’t care if you do, just saying, he likes you…”  
“You and about everyone else has said that.” Ugh.  
“Just saying…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this! I tried making it longer, I might have failed…and again sorry about the scripted part…thought it is easier for that part. Anyway, review (:


	11. Hairography

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers of whatever site you guys are reading this from! I come in with a new chapter of Savannah! I am actually kind of excited for the next few chapters, so I hope you guys are too! Don’t forget to read and review (:  
> WARNING: I dropped the “f” bomb once, might be the only time this story, but I will warn in the future if it does.

“And that’s how I won the tournament on my Madden 2K8 game,” Austin finished. I can’t tell if I’m banging my head on the cafeteria table in real life or in my head.  
“Babe, why you hitting your head on the table,” He asked, confused. I looked up….how about that I was in real life.  
“Uh…” should I lie to him or tell the truth? “…I wanted a headache!” the hell?  
“O….K? Why?”  
One of the reasons: maybe…because I’m stupid? “So I can go home…” from this conversation…  
“So…my parents are out again, tomorrow…” He put his hand on my knee.  
“Really?” God, why does he want to get into my pants?  
“…If you want to come over…” Why am I falling for this trance? I then snapped out of it.  
“I can’t, have to babysit my cousins.”  
“Oh…that sucks…” he looks like is trying to play the right reaction to my “situation.”  
“It gives me headaches, but I get paid so I can drown myself in Mountain Dew Voltage.”  
“Why those drinks; it’s like full of caffeine.”  
“Maybe, because I’m addicted to that stuff like the coach from the high school is to food altogether.” Then Ryder & Vanessa sat down at the table.  
“What’s today’s hot-button topic,” Vanessa asked.  
“Two words: Babysitting. Cousins…”  
“Ooooh…” Ryder said. “When?”  
“Tomorrow.”  
“Good luck.”  
“Come on,” Austin said. “It can’t be THAT bad!” We all laughed. “What?”  
“Have you ever met her family,” Vanessa asked.  
“No…” Ryder scoffed at that comment, I gave him a look.  
“Her mom’s side of the family is WEIRD!”  
“…more like crazy…” Ryder added.  
“So…” Austin said, still not getting it.  
“If her mom was on _Grey’s Anatomy_ , she would play Izzie in season two, cutting LVAD wires,” Vanessa used as an example. We all looked at her. “What? We are doing the free trial of Netflix; I have to binge before we run out!” Poor Vanessa, it’s not her fault she can’t afford things because her dad is a drunk and refuse to get work. Sometimes her mom finds trials or cheap things for her, so she can fit in.  
“So how does that make her crazy?”  
“If you stopped talking about football,” I interrupted. “You’ll know about my home life.”

“Uh…” Ryder looked at Austin, pissed. I just continued eating.

I was standing there in the parking garage, staring at my dad working on a car I have never seen before in my life.  
“Uh…dad,” I said, kind of scared and kind of nervous. He looked up at me and wiped his hands on a handkerchief.  
“Yeah,” he asked.  
“Do I want to ask…?”  
“Your mom got me a car!”  
Why? “Why?”  
“She wants me to be happy. That’s what couples do.”  
Gross. I just walked upstairs to the apartment and walked in and saw Aunt Kendra and my mom talking on the couch; something about a baby. I wonder if anything is wrong with the baby…I could ask and seem interested…well here goes nothing…  
I walked into the living room and opened my mouth, till my mom said: “Savannah, go to your room, can’t you stop interrupting everyone?” I didn’t even speak; so much for bonding. I started to turn around when my dad walked in.  
“Terri,” He asked.  
“Yeah, honey,” Mom asked.  
“Oh…hey Kendra,” he looked at my Aunt.  
“Damn, Will,” She started. “You make one sexy grease monkey.” Gross: part dos.  
“I am having so much fun; working with my hands, searching for parts all over town. I feel like I’m in a Springsteen song…” silent.  “…well, I going to get some old dish towels—Mop up the grime.” He left. I stood there.  
“SAVANNAH, GO!” Gosh, Mom is loud.

“Fine…” I whispered and went to my room.

For study hall, we had to go to the library, because Mr. Rotten is out sick. I was at a table with Ryder.  
“So about Austin…” He started. I put my pencil down and give him a look.  
“Can we have one conversation without mentioning Austin?”  
“I just have a few questions, and then I’m good.”  
“Fine, go…” I’m going to regret this.  
“Why do you like him?”  
“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because he’s my boyfriend?”  
“Question #2: Is he always a jerk?” I gave him a look. “Ok…next question.” He sighed. “This is my last question…” he sighed again. “Does he, uh, pressure you?” I gave him a look, not the same look, the kind of look like _fuck he sees it_.  
“W-w-what, no,” I lied quickly. To be honest, NOT the kind of conversation I want with my best guy friend.

“Ok, fine, was just wondering!” He held his hands up, defensively. I could tell he knew I was lying.

“You are not babysitting tonight,” My mom said point blank when I walked in.  
“Uh…what,” Did I hear her right?  
“Yeah, Quinn from your dad’s ‘little club’ is doing it.”  
“Uh…ok…”  
“You can’t be here helping her.”  
“Ok, I’ll just go out.”  
“If you find someone who will…”  
“Love you too, mom.” I walked into my room and dropped off my bag and looked at my phone. Who should I hang out with? Austin. NOPE. Vanessa. NOPE. Jenna. Eh. Ryder. Strangely I do want to hang out with him. I dialed his number.  
“Hello,” He answered.  
“Hey, Ryder,” I started.  
“What do you want?”  
“Are you, uh, free?”  
“What is by free you mean?”  
“Free to hang tonight.”  
“Aren’t you babysitting Hell City?”  
“Got the night off; some preggo cheerleader is doing it.”  
“Uh, ok, want to come over or go to Breadstix?”  
“I don’t have money.”

“I’m sure we can spare a few.”

So we ended up at Breadstix. His parents were in a booth, two booths away. We were just eating; talking about all kinds of stuff; from family to school.  
“What did you get on your history test,” I asked him.  
“Another F…” he sighed. “I don’t know why I keep failing! All I do is study!”  
“You’ll do good….I know you will.” I smiled. He smiled back.  
“Sav…I’m going to ask one more thing about Austin…but it’s not REALLY about him I guess…uh…”  
“Just get to it, Ryder.”  
“Why do you like him? Like what do you see in him…?” hmmm…never thought about that…  
“Uh…I guess he looks…cute.”  
“That’s it; only because of his looks?”  
“Uh, no, well he is nice; he cares about me.”  
“It doesn’t seem like it…”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You know what, nothing!”  
“No! Tell me! Everyone keeps hiding something from me and I want to know!”  
“He only talks about football; football would be his girlfriend if he could date it.”  
“So? I look past it! I’m sure I talked about the same thing to him all the time.”  
“I see your face about it. You banged your head against the lunch table today because he was talking about Madden!”  
“Pfft. No, I didn’t…” I lied. He stared at me. I laughed, awkwardly. He kept giving me a look. “Ok, fine I did, but it’s ok; love looks over that.”  
“Love? Really?”  
“What?”  
“You only have been dating for, what, four months?”  
“Ryder-“

“It's not loving, Sav, sorry but it isn’t.” I sighed. I guess I knew he was right…

When I got home, my Mom and Aunt were talking to two teenagers. One girl pregnant and the other was a guy (I’m guessing the baby daddy). I went up to them.  
“What’s that smell,” Kendra asked.  
“Soap,” the blonde pregnant said.  
“How the hell did you get them to take a bath,” I asked out loud, which I didn’t mean to and now regret.

“Savannah, go to your room,” Mom snapped at me. “Stop embarrassing me.” Geez…I went to my room and locked the door. Why does she have to be such a bitch to me? I hate how she makes me feel like no one wants me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! Don’t forget to review!


	12. Mattress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have come to this…the chapters I am excited for! I hope you guys are as well…I hope I’ll cover as much as I want in this here chapter…maybe not as long as my latest chapter for Glee: The Next Generation. Read & Review!

We are in health class and can you guess what today’s lesson is?  
“Safe sex,” Mrs. Howard said. Everyone chuckled. “It’s important for you guys to know this since you are becoming young men and women.” If I needed the sex talk, I would be at home right now. “We will start off with a video.” She had put on a VHS tape and pressed play. Some of the guys were laughing at the video.  
Austin pulled up a seat next to me. “Can you believe this?”  
“Believe what,” I asked.  
“Giving us ‘the talk’; I mean we’re only 14!”  
“Well, Austin, if you pay attention to your ‘crowd’; half of your team is having sex…one got a girl pregnant.”  
“Taylor’s not pregnant…she’s just…big…”  
“Still…”  
“…So my parents are out again-“  
“Oh my god, are you really serious?!”  
“What…”  
“You still are trying to get in my pants…during health class?”  
“That’s not what I was going to do!”  
“Then why are you telling me this?”  
“I was going to lock up and see if you wanted to hang out…”  
“Like a real date?”  
“We haven’t had one in a real long time.”  
“You mean our first—and only—date?”  
“I know, there’s a reason why.”  
“Why? I mean you can trust me, you know.”

“Never mind…just if you want to hang out, text me ok?” He went over to his friends on the other side of the classroom. I tried to pay attention to the video, but something about Austin is bothering me.  
 

When I walked over to the cafeteria table, I saw Jenna and Vanessa whispering about something. When I sat down they stopped.  
“What’s up, guys,” I asked.  
“Nothing,” They both said at the same time.  
“Uh…ok.”  
“So, I heard you and Ryder went out last week,” Vanessa said.  
“We always do…”  
“Really; you always go eat out at Breadstix?”  
“We always do…why does it matter anyway?”  
“We were just wondering when was the last time you went out on a date with Austin?”  
“Vanessa, it’s none of your business, ok?”

“Geez…just wanted to know!”  
 

The 5th period we had to go the Cafetorium (it’s a cafeteria with a stage) for Winter Pictures for the yearbook. They wanted winter pictures for the yearbook because they wanted to “spice” things up with it or something. I was waiting in line for my pic done when someone hugged me from behind.  
“The hell…” I said.  
“Sorry,” Austin held his hands up in defense.  
“Dude, we are in school…we’re going to get in trouble for PDA.”  
“Sorry. Geez…” I rolled my eyes at him. “So, this picture thing is stupid, huh?”  
“Oh yes, it is!”  
“Just think we get out of Science for it.”  
“True.” I sighed. I really wanted to ask him why he wanted to hang out, yes I know he’s my boyfriend or whatever, but—uh…I don’t know why to be honest.  
“Savannah…do you want to go see that movie everyone is talking about tonight?”  
“’The Lovely Bones’?”  
“I was thinking ‘Avatar’…but OK?”  
“I am not going to sit through a three-hour long ass movie.”  
“You are so romantic sometimes,” he obviously replied sarcastically.  
“I don’t even know if I can Austin.”  
“You will text me if you can, right?”

“I’ll try. “ I turned around and smiled at him.  
 

I was in my room, working on homework; Austin texted me.  
“Did you find out if you could yet?”  
I texted back: “I am going to finish my homework first, and then I will let you know—kissy face-.” I put my phone down. I continued working on my homework when I heard a crash of some sort in the kitchen. I got up and headed towards the kitchen.  
There was yelling and I can hear my dad being pissed. It was so much chaos, that I am so confused to what’s this is all about!  
Their yelling went from: “Because I love you” to “that damn glee club!”  
I’m just standing in the doorway (there’s not really a door) and watching all this unfold.  
“What were you going to do when the due date came,” My dad asked, close to crying. Wait…this is all about the baby?  
“Quinn Fabray,” she replied. Wait…I’m so confused.  My dad looked shocked. “It was perfect. She didn’t want hers and I had no choice.”  
The-  
“Wait a second…” I said.  
“I loved you, Terri. I seriously loved you,” Dad was crying.  
“It wasn’t all a lie…I seriously thought I was pregnant!” She defended.  
“…Hold up…” I entered the conversation but was ignored, yet again; while my dad started to head out the door, ignoring mom as well.  
“DON’T GO…PLEASE DON’T-PLEASE DON’T GO,” She yelled. I’m pretty sure the whole complex could hear what was going on.  
“Y-y-ou…” I stared at mom; tears were flowing down my face. “You lied?”  
“Savannah…I’m so sorry-“  
“DON’T YOU SAY SORRY TO ME; these past 14 years, you treated me like crap! I thought you would have a change of heart with the new baby…but there isn’t one!”  
“You don’t understand, baby-“  
“To hell with you; don’t you freaking baby me! You’re just a lying bitch.” I grabbed my coat and slam the door and ran out of the apartment complex. I had to find a place to go…I couldn’t deal with this.  
  
I somehow found my way to Austin’s house. He was alone…I was alone. He was my boyfriend…I needed comfort…  
I knocked on his door and he answered.  
“Uh, hi, Sav,” He said. “Are we going out?” I wanted to say yes, but all that came out was:

“I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took almost a week to write…but it was worth it! It wasn’t long, but I love it and I hope you guys do too! Review(:


	13. Sectionals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: contains sexual themes, nothing graphic just putting this so no one will complain or whatever…just like Glee does…ok? So yeah XD

It was different from what I thought. When you think of your first time, you think it’ll be this romantic thing that you see on TV and read in the books. You think it’ll change you for the better…When really you’re losing the only good thing about you. No, not your virginity; your pride or your innocent self. I feel guilty, but at the same time I feel relieved and I liked it.  
I got dressed afterward and didn’t say a word.  
“You ok,” Austin asked, still lying in bed.  
“Uh, yeah…” _not really,_ I thought.  
“We can talk about it-“

“No…I-I need to go!” I got up and ran out.  
 

My phone kept buzzing with texts ranging from my mother to Austin. I can’t deal with anyone right now. Not Ryder, not Vanessa, not Jenna and not my dad. I needed to be somewhere no one can find me. I don’t know of such place, though. I could leave the country and change my name…UGH. Why does my life suck so badly? Why is my mother such a liar? Why am I such a slut? Why the hell on earth did I have sex with Austin? I’ve become someone I despise. I’m going to be that girl everyone talks about to my face and behind my back. I don’t know what I can do…  
  
I’m outside of a school; I don’t know the name of it. There were a lot of people here. I paid for a ticket and went in. I was looking around for the group. When I pass the sign that said the New Directions will perform last. The lights flickered on and off to show the performances were starting.  
I sat down in the back of the auditorium and watched a group of girls performing “Proud Mary”…in wheelchairs? …That’s new.

Then it was a bunch of deaf kids singing/signing “Don’t Stop Believin’”. Then I saw that one stalker girl stand up in the middle of the auditorium. Then she and the rest of the group she was in followed. I sneak in with the group and followed them.  
 

They were discussing how they stole their songs that they were going to perform; which is bull because that is cheating after all.  
I was like a shadow in the room because none of them had noticed me. See how invisible I am?  
I wasn’t really paying attention, I just heard some words being thrown around like “poetry slam”, and songs like “Somebody to Love.”  
All of a sudden someone was speaking to me.  
“Um, hello…is you deaf,” a dark headed cheerleader asked me.  
“Um…no…uh-“  
“Are you a spy or something? Why the hell are you in here?”  
“I’m not a spy-“  
“Then why are you in here? This is for the glee club only.”  
“I know, uh…” Everyone was staring at me now. “I’m Savannah Schuester…”  
“As in-“  
“Mr. Schuester’s daughter…” This is hella awkward.  
“Why are you in here?” The guy that won the winning touchdown two months ago asked.  
“I wanted to support you guys…I hear about you 24/7.” I’m not even kidding.

“Whatever.” The bitchy cheerleader said. Then a jock walked into the room holding music sheets. I didn’t really pay attention to what he said; I was too busy thinking about last night because it kept creeping up.

_Kissing; that was what we were doing…kissing. He moved my hair out of my face between each kiss. We started to undress; me still in my bra and pants; him in his pants._  
My thoughts were interrupted by the announcer: “Now presenting: the New Directions!!”  
Music started and Rachel started singing “Don’t Rain on My Parade”. She sang down the aisle while interacting with the audience.  
When she got on the stage after the song ended she announced their name…did she hear the announcer said their name already? Then they performed “You Can’t Always Get What You Want” by the Rolling Stones.  
The jock was singing…I don’t know his name. He had a good voice, kind of hot, but I can’t think of that right now.

After they got done performing I left. I just need to get home.  
 

_I was lying down while he kissed me; we were barely naked. We moaned with every kiss and took deep breaths between each kiss._  
_“Hold…on…” he said between each breath._  
Thoughts were interrupted again as the TARC bus stopped near my street. I got off and started walking towards home. It was fall and it was showing its winter side early. I only had a jacket when I left so I tried bundling myself up till I reach the complex.  
I opened it up and went to the stairs and walk up the stairs, refusing the elevator. I still needed time to think, but before I could I already reach my floor and stand in front of the door. I stood there for what it seemed like five minutes. I kept breathing in and out, thinking of last night. Images flashing through my head of Austin kissing me and what we were doing; I still feel his hands on me, the way he touched me…it was different. It was electricity flowing through me like I got shocked by eels in the ocean.  
I took one last breath and opened the door. It looked normal, not like there was a fight at all. I went in and softly closed the door and tiptoed to my room when I stopped.  
“What’s with the monkey suit,” I heard my mother ask someone.  
“Ken and Emma’s wedding, it’s at four,” I heard my dad. Are they still together? Did last night never happen?  
“Let me help you-“  
“I got it.”  
Oh. I want you to know I’ve been seeing a therapist. Oh, it’s just at the local community center, but still.”  
“Great…I’m happy for you.”  
“I’m taking responsibility, Will. I mean, I’m weak, and I’m selfish, and I let my anxiety rule my life, but you know I wasn’t always that way. It’s just that… I wanted so many things that I know we’re never going to have. But that was okay as long as I still had you. Say something?”  
“I’m looking at you, and I’m trying. I mean, I really want to feel that thing I always felt when I looked at you before, that feeling of family, of love. But, it’s gone.” He walked out of the room and I hide in my room and waited till he was gone; then I glanced in my parents’ room and saw my mom sitting on the bed, looking down.

For a second, we glanced at each other. That second felt like two minutes. We didn’t even try to speak to each other. Not an insult. I glanced away and slowly closed my door.  
 

At school Monday:  
I walked in like any other day; the only difference is: I’m different. I’m a completely different person. I’m not a virgin. My home life sucks right now. I need to see some of my friends…  
Speaking of friends, Vanessa stops in front of me.  
“Um, hi, Va-“  
“Don’t talk to me.”  
“W-w-why?”  
“I am no longer friends with you.” I stand there looking confused. Is she going through one of her things again?  
“Why?”  
“I don’t become friends with the class whore.” That comment stopped me. I was speechless.  
“How-“  
“You’re little boyfriend told me.”  
“The hell-“  
“Yeah, I can’t believe you would do a stupid thing like that.”  
“Vanessa-“  
“Making fun of teen moms is not so fun, huh?”  
“I’m not pregnant.”  
“The rate you’re going might as well be.”  
“It was only once-“  
“Not from I heard…” She started to walk off.  
“Whatever, I need to find Ryder and Jenna-“  
“Good luck with that,” she turned around.  
“What do you mean?”  
“They moved.”  
“Yeah, right-”

“No, it’s true. Ryder moved to Ft. Lauderdale, for something to do with you; and Jenna moved to Indianapolis, because of family reasons.” I stared at her. “Now have fun, friendless loser.” She walked off; I stood there…alone.


	14. Hell-O

Christmas break was…how to put it…err…awkward? Mom had moved into a motel room in Lima Heights…which is just…I don’t even know. I spent there for like a week and I couldn’t sleep…mostly it was a one bedroom; and that it was in the most crime populated area of all of Allen County.  
Also, my dad and Emma, that chick from his job, started going out. So they mostly hang out at the apartment. I think it’s strange that he was able to bounce back fast…and I can’t even get over Austin.  
We have been broken up for almost four months now…and he is already dating…Vanessa. He’s dating Vanessa! Vanessa of all people!  
I’ve been alone during these months. Jenna and Ryder both moved; Vanessa dumped me like last year’s American Idol who no one remembers. The worst part is that she’s telling everyone that I’m a whore who sleeps for money. I just don’t get why she hates me.

I was lying in my bed just looking at my ceiling. I would usually be hanging out with my friends…but now it’s just me. Why do I bother with any of this? I should just end it all.  
 

The first day back was hell. You would think a rumor like this would’ve ended all break and something new would’ve happened, BUT no…I’m still the “whore of 8th grade”. I would walk down the halls and people would whisper something about me; that I can still hear. Vanessa would say even worse stuff in math class…  
“I heard she booked a motel for her personal sex room,” Vanessa said to a few girls in the class. I just—tried to—focus on my work.  
“I heard she gave Austin an STD…” Rebecca said to Vanessa and the other girls.

“He told me that, too, but don’t worry he’s clean now.” Vanessa winked. IS HE TELLING PEOPLE I GAVE HIM An STD?!?! UGH…my life sucks…I know I’m 14, but damn.  
 

I walked inside my home and started heading to my room; when my dad stopped me.  
“Sav,” he said.  
“Yeah,” I replied.  
“What are you about to do?”  
“Homework…” _…and thinking of ways to hurt Vanessa & Austin._  
“…If you want to hang out with your friends tonight…you can.” Oh, yeah, he doesn’t know about any of this ordeal. Truthfully, if he found out that I “done it”; he might, like, kick me out or yell at me or something.  
“…I think I’ll stay home-“  
“-You really can go out-“  
“-DAD…I’m fine here!”  
“Well, …it’s just that…Emma and I have a date here tonight.” …of course.  
“Everyone is busy,” I half-lied, _they’re too busy making my life a living hell._ “Plus in case you didn’t know both Jenna and Ryder moved.”  
“I know…but you have other friends-“ Don’t say it. “-Vanessa.” Dammit.  
“Dad…can you have your date at her place?”  
“Savannah, you can go out…it’s ok-“  
“-Dad, I want to stay home.”  
“Ok,” he is obviously not trying to get rid of me, but he kind of is.  
“I’ll go to Mom’s for the night.” He looked at me.  
“You sure…?”

“Yeah, enjoy your date…” _…And I’ll try to “enjoy” mom…_  
 

“Don’t you have friends,” My mother asked me that night, while I was finishing up my homework at the small desk in the room. I rolled my eyes. She can be rude sometimes.  
“I’d rather spend time with you, Mother,” I replied, sarcastically.

“Whatever; just don’t make any noise tonight.” She sat on the bed reading a magazine. _I love you too, Mommy._  
 

It’s lunch time and that’s change as well. I’m all alone at a table…I would’ve sat at my “regular”, but Vanessa and her new “posse” claimed it. I wish Jenna was here…of course Ryder too, but I need a girlfriend.  
I am eating whatever is on my tray; then I heard some girls snicker at the table behind me.  
“I heard she tried to have sex with Ryder but scared him to move away,” one of them said.  
“Jenna moved because she couldn’t handle being called the ‘slut’s best friend’.” The other said and they laughed harder. Seriously, can people like shut up?! I had done nothing to deserve this.

_You had sex with Austin, Sav…of course you deserved it._ Sigh. If only we can like…move.  
 

Work is the same old’ same ol’ though. Same customers; same employees; same Mom…She keeps trying to prove she is still “strong” and all…in reality, she’s hurting from the impending divorce. Yes, everyone has their own pains…but you always feel yours is more important because it’s happening to YOU.  
My mom is currently bossing around Howard Bamboo. I wish my mom and I would get along…then we can share our pain together.

That night, I walked into the apartment and saw my dad and…some other lady making out on the couch…gross and GROSS! The fact he’s dating Emma and turning around making out with this woman…like no. I quickly ran into my room…luckily he didn’t see me. I closed my door and threw my backpack on the chair near my desk and lay down on my bed. I took my iPod out of my pocket and put my headphones in and drowned out life. I just wish everything was back to normal…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short and long-waiting update! This was mostly what has happened in her life. Review please (:


	15. Power of Madonna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the location of Emma/Will’s part in Like a Virgin due to what to do with Savannah.

I was in English class working on my essay for The Giver; when I heard snickers behind me. I turned around and saw Vanessa's new "friends": Brenda Carson, Kelly Ronald & Addison Clarkson. I turned back around and rolled my eyes. I'm really getting tired of this shit.  
"I heard she slept with some seniors from the high school," Addison gossiped. "Not just any seniors; but the lowlife seniors."  
"What a whore," Brenda replied. During all this, I kept staring at Austin. How could he take part in all of this? If he hadn't told Vanessa, none of this would've happened. I sighed a big sigh (which caused some stares). The bell rang and I breathed a relieved breath.  
   
I was in the choir room at the high school waiting for my dad to finish his paperwork. Rachel, Quinn, that one girl who got on my case at Sectionals & some other girl & Mercedes (I think) were discussing boys and sex. Rachel mentioned that her boyfriend was pressuring her for sex and refused a Care Bear or something.  
"How do I stop a guy from getting mad for saying no," Rachel asked.  
"Just do what I do," The Sectionals chick said. "Never say no."  
"Exactly," the other girl agreed. “I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Quinn gave her a look. "Sorry, Quinn."  
"Look," Mercedes said. "The last guy I dated was mayor of Gay Town, and I can't wait for a guy to get mad at me for saying 'no'." Then some other girl that I didn't notice started speaking about her boyfriend making her wear tight clothing...and I thought I had problems!  
   
"I'm thinking about doing Madonna," my dad said, blankly; that night at home.  
"Excuse me," I asked whilst I ate my dinner.  
"For this week's glee club lesson; the guys have been treating the girls wrong...and that's wrong."  
"You heard that conversation?"  
"You did?"  
"I was there, but I was a ghost as usual."  
"No guy should be treating you that way, and if they do I'll take care of it."  
"No worries, dad; no guy will have power over me," I reassured him. Yes, Austin had pressured me, but I swore that I'll never let that happen again.  
   
I was in the Cafeteria eating alone--again—writing in my notebook; when Vanessa and her squad came up to my table.  
"Hey, slut," Vanessa said, which made her friends snicker.  
"What do you want, Vanessa," I asked, annoyingly.  
"So I heard about your rendezvous with some of the guys down at the rusty old’ motel…”  
“Really…that’s the best you can do?” I questioned her.  
“I didn’t make it up,” she lied. “You shouldn’t hide your true self.”  
“Ok,” I said. “I’ll play along.” I closed my notebook and intertwined my hands. “So these ‘guys’ you speak of; are they imaginary like your friends?”  
“My friends aren’t imaginary…they’re right here, you see?” she points at her goons.  
“Sure…ok; let’s go with that.”  
“Look, hoe; you need to be put in your place.”  
“And why…just because I. Had. Sex?” That sounded weird coming out of my mouth. Never thought I’d say that ever.  
“Uh, yeah; you’re just a little whore who won’t have any friends unless they’re skanks too.” Seriously, what’s the deal with her about this? Is she jealous that she wasn’t the first to lose it out of all of us?  
“What’s your deal, Vanessa?” Seriously, though.  
“Just stop it ok.” Vanessa and her “posse” started to turn away when Vanessa turned around. “Why don’t you do everyone a favor and just disappear.” Then she turned around and they left laughing.  
   
I was lying on my bed, secretly crying. Couldn’t do it out loud, because then my dad would hear and then he would find out the whole situation. I can’t have that. Why couldn’t my real friends be here? Jenna was perfect for this; she always caught Vanessa on her shit. Ryder, even if it was embarrassing; he would find ways to comfort me. In fact, he might kick Austin’s ass for all of this. UGH.  
I stared at the pictures I put on my wall near my bed of my friends & I (and some family pictures as well). I saw one of Vanessa and me on there. I ripped it off, angrily and ripped it into pieces and threw it away. I don’t NEED this negative energy—I DON’T!  
I switched to my PJs and stared at the mirror on my closet door. My face was red from all the crying. _Think about something different, Savannah. Don’t let her take over_. I tried to smile, but couldn’t take it.  
   
Later, that night; Dad knocked on my door. “Hey, kiddo.” He said.  
“Yeah, dad,” I said, calmly; hiding my tears and sad voice.  
“I’m going out; can you make sure the door is locked behind me?”  
“Yeah…sure…”  
“Thanks.” He walked away from my door to get his jacket and headed towards the door. I followed him and we said our goodbyes and I locked the door after him. I went to the living room and lied down on the couch with the TV on. I must’ve fallen asleep or something, because I woke up being the next day and it was—9A.M…GREAT, late for school! Why didn’t my dad wake me up or something? Did he ever make it home?  
Was it bad that I didn’t want to hurry up and go to school? After I woken up, I went and looked for a note or something; I then looked on my phone for texts and there was two from my father.  
_“Hey, Sav didn’t wake you up early today; you seemed tired, BUT get up on time and make it to school…love you.”_  
_From: Dad       6:30 A.M._  
   
_“Just making sure you made it to school; love you.”_  
_From: Dad       8:00A.M._  
   
Well, that was nice. How am I going to explain that I missed school by accident, but also on purpose? Ah, forget it. I’ll just say I went straight home today and go to school tomorrow. Why does life suck so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was too short, please review!


	16. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there are a few curse words (in case that bothers some...)

I've been basically crying in my room for the past two months. The hate has gotten so out of hand; that I wished it ended. Vanessa keeps bullying me and she keeps messing with my MySpace. Typing things such as:

  
_"Hey, whore! Fuck anybody lately?"_  
"Ewww, cooties"  
 

Really? Cooties? That's the best you can do? I sighed and turned off my computer. Why does everyone have to worry about my life...like damn!

The next day at school in English I sat alone at my desk and I saw Austin sitting with his buddies and I sighed. Does he really see me as someone just to sleep with? _Well, duh; Savannah!_ Of course...where have you been? I just want to think of something else, but I can't and that sucks. The bell rang and I got up quickly and avoided Austin the best I could.

That night I was going to my mom's, because Dad's old classmate (gleemate?), April Rhodes was staying the night. I don't know, and to be honest I really didn't care. If they're going to make out like that last chick Dad had over; then I didn't want to witness that either-barf! I packed up my clothes for the next day, my pajamas & my journal I started a few weeks back. As I head to the door, my dad looked at me.  
"Have fun, kiddo," he said to me.  
"Thanks, dad," I smiled a somewhat real smile. "You have fun with whatever you plan on doing..." I smiled and held my bag and left.

I arrived at mom's "home" (motel room). "Hi, mom," I sat my bag down on a chair. "How's everything?" She looked at me with tired eyes and I can tell she was angry about something.  
"What are you doing here, Savannah," she asked.  
"Dad had a thing, so I'm here..." I said. She rubbed her eyes.  
"Stay over there and leave me alone, please?" I sighed and went to the other side of the room. I put my earbuds in and listened to Flo Rida's Low. 

I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up it was 10 am. Luckily it was a Saturday.


	17. Bad Reputation

I was writing in my journal in study hall; when I heard Olivia Newton-John's song _Physical_. Why were middle schoolers listening to, in their opinions--old people music? These boys (and some girls) were laughing at it. I tried to ignore them and continue writing. "I'm pretty sure that's the cheer coach at the high school!" one of them laughed. I looked at them and sighed. I'm guessing I'm not finishing writing after all.  
***  
The next day, I was at my locker; when Vanessa and her "gang" came up. "Hey, slut," she said as she gave the fake-ish smile I had ever seen.  
"What do you want, Vanessa," I asked, not wanting any of this.  
"So I heard something."  
"What?"  
"That your dad is a slut as well." What?  
"What?"  
"Yeah, it's all over the high school chat rooms."  
"Why are you in the high school chat rooms?"  
"'Cause I'm cool, duh!" Sure you are honey.  
"My dad isn't a slut; neither am I." I slammed my locker shut.  
"Keep believing that, sweetheart." They all laughed as I walked away.  
***  
I was in the kitchen diner booth thingy; that I've mentioned before, working on some homework. My dad had walked in and dropped his bag. "Hey," he said as he grabbed a beer.  
"Hey," I said. "So I heard something today at school."  
"Yeah; what was that?" he sat down next to me and started to take a sip of his drink.  
"That my father is a slut." He choked on his drink.  
"What?" I started to chuckle.  
"You have something you need to tell me, mister?"  
"How did it get over to your school?"  
"You're not denying it."  
"Emma found out that I made out with Shelby and April had stayed over the other week..."  
"Did you sleep with April..." I was afraid to ask.  
"No; we did not do anything." He took another sip.  
"Good...watching you make out with Shelby was terrifying enough." He spits the drink out.  
"Wait, you saw that??"  
"Yeah," I gave a disgusted look. "Also next time, swallow!"  
"Sorry." He grabbed his stuff and left the room.


	18. Laryngitis

I was lying on my bed just staring at the ceiling and just sighing. Life was getting worse day by day and I was tired of it. I really wish I could move or leave the planet. My phone started buzzing. I sat up and grabbed it to see who texted--usually it was her dad or her mom. It was an unknown number that read:

“Slept with anyone recently?”

I slammed my phone down. I was getting pretty sick of these comments; can’t they just move on? I slammed my head back on my pillow and tried to hold tears back. I wish my dad had a reason to move. I had nothing to do; no one to rant to...I had...no. one.

***

I woke up the next morning - thank god it was a Saturday. I laid in bed for what seem like forever -- in reality it was like an hour or two. I then got up and sat for a few more minutes until I decided to get up, use the restroom and then find something to eat. 

As I opened the fridge, to find nothing; my phone was ringing in my room. I closed the fridge and headed back to my room to retrieve my phone.

“Hello,” I answered. A muffle sound was on the other end and I couldn’t understand what they were saying. “Excuse me...who is this? I can’t understand you.”  
“Slut,” *dial tone* I stare at the phone and shut it and threw it across the room. I was trying to hold the tears back. I just wish it would end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Before anyone of you comment; yes I’m like a billion years slow at updating… what’s new ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯? Also, I know it’s a verrrryyyyyyyy short update, I literally needed a filler chapter for this episode because I had no ideas for this episode. Sorrryyyy….but if you have any ideas for Dream On please comment!! Again sorry for slooooowww and short update! <3


End file.
